


I Have Been Replaced by an A.I. - Dec 2, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [19]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, An A.I. Wrote (Most of) This, Anno Uno Scribere, Dec 2, Gen, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: https://app.inferkit.com/demois where 90% of this came fromIt was in the video: An A.I. Predicts How We're Going To Die
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	I Have Been Replaced by an A.I. - Dec 2, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> The bolded bits are what was input into the A.I.  
> They are quotes from my notes- which means there's like a 90% chance it's from somewhere in the video
> 
> I added to the unfinished ones- but I know nothing about actors or writing movie synopsis things (blurbs??) so the

**I think we should get a divorce**  
— Mika Brzezinski (@morningmika) August 26, 2017   
But also got this...   
This guy:   
This guy:   
I got married as a 13yo orphan in Pakistan. Married my high school sweetheart not long after. You and I have spent our whole lives together. You are the best friend I've ever had.  
— Mika Brzezinski (@morningmika) August 26, 2017   
And one that suggests the whole thing is all in the service of promoting her book:   
Ok you and I both know this wasn't about AMEX. It was about promoting my book "Never Tell Me How This (World) Ends”  
— Mika Brzezinski (@morningmika) August 26, 2017

 **You’re gonna finish your explanation**  
we can take turns saying it this time   
It’s not quite so simple.   
When I do get my hopes up, it’s more of an impossible to grasp, delicate-weed-swirled fog than a stormy sea or a swarm of bees.   
The latest difficulty is here. It’s “of these things that we cannot speak.” I can’t write it, I can’t understand it, and I don’t know how to describe it (as you can tell by now). But if I didn’t believe that we could speak this language, I would’ve no reason to write it at all. I’m just saying.

 **Snakewater**  
Jilted at the altar and with his trust fund on the line, saloon owner John Marston is forced to go in search of a bride in order to save everything he’s worked for. “It’s a traditional western, with two badass men at the center of it,” says director Sam Raimi. “It also goes a long way toward explaining why I started making Westerns. I didn’t have many heroes when I was growing up.”   
Nacho Libre   
Wrestling poodle Bernardo Rosas will get to roll around in a Mexican wrestling ring with actors Jo

 **Unus  
...  
Oh**  
Sam  
Arise  
Bearers of light  
World without end  
Lay it down  
Your dark wings are furled  
And your soul can sing  
Sweet, sweet religion  
Hail  
Joy  
Mighty Hallelujah  
Amen  
The lovely, dear Earth,  
Behold  
Your self  
Waiting in the  
Growing  
Darkness  
For  
The  
Children  
Of the Light  
To come  
Your light in  
the night  
Smile  
Behold  
The  
Bright Sun  
rising  
Bright  
And  
so bright  
That the darkness  
Is  
A  
Dusk  
before  
It  
Could  
Be  
Closed  
Oh  
Mother Earth  
Be  
Humble  
and  
Help  
The  
Moon  
Along  
Her   
Path  
And  
Guide  
The  
Stars  
Throughout  
Their   
Sky   
Stuck  
Tracks  
And  
Help  
Humankind  
Learn   
The ways  
Of   
The   
Children   
Of The light

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 400+~
> 
> I'm sorry for the recent drop in quality, school has been getting more stressful with midterms coming up and I'm trying to juggle a lot of personal stuff.


End file.
